Narutales
by SoSymmetrical
Summary: Classic fairy tales with a Naruto twist and some spice...  FANFICTION CRACK! Get HIGH ON IT! NOW!


"Hinata run away." Her uncle Hizashi begged.

"I can't. I'm the heir to the throne. I don't care if I die." Hinata exclaimed.

"But if you die, Orochimaru will be able to take over. The people will let him!" He exclaimed. "If you run away there will be hope. We need all we can get."

"Fine." She said as she got up from the wooden chair and pushed it in. She grabbed a piece of fabric and put three peaches in it. She grabbed her cloak. As she started for the door, she passed a mirror.

She looked at herself. Pail, porcelain skin. Her hair was long and dark purple put in a bun, two strands out, framing her face. An ankle length, light purple dress covered her body. Her cloak was a dark tan.

Today would be the last day of knowing. She put the hood on slowly.

"Goodbye sister."Hanabi said, sobbing.

Hinata crouched down to the 10 year old. "I love you, remember that." Hinata hugged her then kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't you e-e-ever forget about me."

"How could I ever forget you, Hanabi?" A tear ran down Hinata's cheek. _I must stay strong for her._ Hinata thought.

She left the cottage crying running for the forest. It was quite dark.

**(AN: Time skip for as long as you like)**

It was eight o'clock at night. Hinata sat down leaning against a tree. She drifted to sleep.

In the dream

The castle was in the distance. They sat in the palace gardens. The grass was a beautiful green. Rose bushes all over. Hinata was sitting with her stomach to the ground, reading a book. Long hair loose and tangled on her back. She wore a cream colored dress with short sleeves that were embroidered with gold thread. Close by her, her mother, Takana, sat. She was wearing a royal purple dress with white embroidery. Takana was braiding Hanabi's hair. Hanabi was wearing a powder blue dress without sleeves. While talking she was picking at the grass.

"What are you reading about, Hinata?" Hanabi asked.

"It's called _Botany: the Secret World of Plants_. It's about plants." Hinata replied.

"What a surprise. I finished reading a book yesterday. It was called _The Frog Prince_. It was so sweet. So, there was this princess and there was this frog. The frog watched her and fell in love with her. And then the…" Hanabi was interrupted.

"So the frog stalked the princess?" Hinata asked.

"Well, yeah I guess. B-but that's really not the point. As I was saying, the frog then convinced the princess to kiss it…" Hanabi was interrupted yet again.

"She kissed the frog and he then turned into a handsome prince. Then they got married and lived happily ever after. Hanabi this isn't a story book. Things don't end up that way." Hinata exclaimed.

"They did for me, though." Takana explained.

"Really?" Hanabi asked.

"Yep."

"You never did tell us what happened." Hinata said, closing her book, ready to listen.

"Okay. So, long ago this kingdom was divided in two. Konoha and Suna. I was the princess of Suna and Hiashi was the prince of Konoha. The whole continent was at war. He was captured. One day while he was in his cell. I visited him. I was interrogating him. Though, I wasn't going to get information out of him in the traditional way. See, I would serve him his lunch every day until we got enough information. But, after only three weeks he told me that he fell in love with me. The next day I didn't come. I feared I would fall in love with him too. And I did. Even without seeing him for two weeks. At the end of those two weeks, he was about to be beheaded. In the nick of time I jumped into the middle of the scene. I proclaimed my love in front of everybody. I recall I was blushing madly. So then, we got married, erased the border between our two kingdoms and won the war. Then, we had you two. We couldn't have been more happier." Takana exclaimed.

"Wow, Kaa-san. So romantic!" Hanabi had hearts in her eyes.

"Yeah. Whatever." Hinata said dully.

End of the dream

Hinata woke up tied to the tree. "Wha-what the hell?" She awoke and saw a boy sitting across from her.

He was her age. A blond haired boy with blue eyes too. He had three marks on both of his cheeks. He was handsome too.

"Are you Hinata Hyuga?" He asked.

"Y-y-yes." She replied. He crawled over to her getting really close. Their noses were almost touching.

"Well, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm a hunter."

"That's j-just g-great." Hinata stuttered, blushing.

"See, Hinata, if I may call you that princess, I was supposed to kill you." Her eyes widened at the phrase.

"Please d-d-don't though." She begged.

"Didn't plan on it. But hey, you're cute when you're scared." Naruto mussed.

"Th-th-thanks." She continued to blush. He got even closer. She heard a slicing sound. She winced at it. The ropes around her dropped. He stood up and offered his hand and helped her up. "Th-th-thanks again."

"Yep. No problem. Need a place to stay?" He asked as they walked through the forest.

"Y-yeah."

"Well, in a couple minutes we'll get to Sakura-chan's. She has a cottage here. She lives with three other girls, Ino a blonde, Temari another blonde with four ponytails, and then Ten Ten the only brunette."

"Only? What about Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"You'll see." Naruto said."Well, they have a clinic that they run in their cottage. Well, Sakura does. She's a healer and a workaholic."

"Cool." They arrived at the small cottage. It was a small shack. Naruto knocked on the door.

Soon enough the girl with the two buns, Ten Ten Hinata knew, answered the door.

"What do you want Naruto?" She grumbled.

"This is Hinata-chan. Can we talk to Sakura please?" He asked sweetly.

"She's busy, but fine." Ten Ten said.

They walked through and found Sakura. She was crouched, healing a man next to her. Her hands had this green smoke hovering them. _That must be the healing magic. So, this must be Sakura. This kid was named accurately. _Hinata thought, noticing her hair.

"What Naruto?" She mumbled. She paused in her actions, turned around. Hinata noticed Sakura's beautiful face. It was blemished with dark circles under her eyes.

"This is Princess Hyuga Hinata. She seeks refuge here."

"Whatever. As long as you don't, Naruto." Sakura smiled at Hinata. "Nice to have you, Hina-chan."

Naruto left. Hinata looked to her right. She saw a book shelf filled to the brim with books. She noticed one that was quite familiar, _Botany: the Secret World of Plants. _"I've read this book." Hinata said as she pulled it out. "Where did a peasant learn to read?" Hinata asked.

"My father was a professor. He taught me lots of things. After he died, I kept everything. From notes he did to the books we owned." Sakura exclaimed.

Hinata noticed another book, "_The Frog Prince." _

Sakura took herself out of the conversation with Hinata to talk to her patient, "You're good, Mr. Hatake."

"Thanks Sakura. What do I owe you?"

"Nothing. Free of charge."

"Sakura, selfless and kind as always." The silver haired man sighed. He then got up and left.

"Bye Kakashi!" Sakura waved. "Sorry, Hina-chan. What were you saying?"

"_The Frog Prince. _You like romance novels?"

"Not really, just anything I can get my hands on." Sakura said.

"What happened to your mom?" Hinata asked.

"She died from childbirth." Sakura said. A little down-trotted.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah. It's okay."

"Mother died two years ago. She got a terrible disease."

"So so- Wait a minute. The queen is dead?" Sakura asked weirdly.

"Yes. We didn't tell the kingdom, yet. With Orochimaru attacking the royal family politically, we didn't want to lose public confidence." Hinata exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry."

**(AN: TIME SKIP! How about a month)**

The cottage was empty, except for Hinata. She sat alone, eating porridge while reading a book. There was a knock on the door. _Huh. Who could it be? _Hinata thought. She then, opened the door. Only to see a familiar face.

"Good afternoon." The man said to her.

"You too." She replied then curtsied.

"This is for Sakura and the rest of you. A basket of apples to thank you all for your service."

"Thank you, sir." Hinata smiled at him. The man had gray hair, like Kakashi's, in a ponytail. He also had circular rimmed glasses.

"This one's for you." He handed her one. "The rest are for the others."

"Thank you. Good bye, sir." Hinata said as she closed the door and bit her apple.

_Don't thank me._ He heard the thump of her body hitting the ground. He smirked. _Princess Hyuga Hinata is dead._

Hours later, Ino and Sakura came through the door. They dropped the groceries at the door. Sakura immediately took charge. "Ino get the others!" With that Ino left. Sakura's hands started glowing along with Hinata's body.

**(AN: TIME SKIP! Two hours later)**

Ino returned with the rest of the girls and Naruto.

"She was poisoned by this apple." Sakura exclaimed as she held it up. "She would've died if we didn't get to her soon. Now all she needs is true love's kiss and she'll awaken!"

"OOOHHH! SO ROMANTIC!" Ino had hearts in her eyes.

"Mind if I take a go?" Naruto asked.

"Might as well."

So, Naruto did kiss her. And too everyone's surprise, she awoke with a smile and a blush.

"Wait till I tell Teme! I kissed and saved the princess all at one time! I'm like a superhero!"

Sakura punched him in the gut. "THAT TEME OF YOURS IS MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Sorry." Naruto said meekly.

Two weeks later, Naruto and Hinata got married. Naruto became prince.

With new found confidence in the citizens, Hinata's father won over the people and continued to rule the country peacefully. While Orochimaru was put in prison.

_Perhaps there is such thing as a happy ending_. Hinata thought.

**THE END TO: NARUTALES : SNOW WHITE**

**Hinata SNOW WHITE**

**Naruto HUNTER + PRINCE**

**Sakura and the girls THE SEVEN DWARFS**

**Orochimaru EVIL QUEEN**

**Kabuto EVIL QUEEN'S DISGUISE**

**I want to know what you guys thought of it! Share your thoughts! PLEASE COMMENT!**

Nice ones please


End file.
